Savoureuse Surprise !
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire d'un aristo blond au sang pur et un certain maître des potions lui à concocté un présent... attrayant ? Du genre, un Potter dans une boîte avec un joli petit noeud et du papier cadeau... /!\ SLASH THREESOME /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** MissPadfootBlack

**Titre:** Savoureuse surprise**  
><strong>

**Pairing:** SS/LM/HP

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, tout est à JKR :)

WARNING ! SLASH x) Et threesome de surcroît ! (Non mais, je précise au cas où ils y auraient des personnes possédant une vue défaillante et qui auraient loupé l'avertissement dans le résumé :) )

Au début, c'était censé être un OS mais bon, j'ai toujours eu tendance à m'épancher un peu de trop alors à la place de vous assommer avec un long truc, je vous livre le tout en deux petits chapitres :) (Et puis ainsi, je peux l'écrire en deux fois lol)

PS: Ah oui, merci à Clair Obscure pour l'idée du threesome hein ;) Sinon au grand jamais je n'aurais songé à écrire ce genre d'inepties... Non, je suis trop prude et bien trop candide pour cela ! Hem... *Ironie, ironie*

Sur ce ENJOY ! (ou pas...)

* * *

><p><em>Lucius,<em>

_J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, viens ce soir sur le coup de 22h._

_En espérant que tu trouveras mon présent… satisfaisant._

_Séverus_

_PS : Ah oui, au fait : Joyeux anniversaire !_

Lucius Malfoy replia avec précision et précaution la lettre que venait de lui apporter la chouette effraie du professeur de potions de Poudlard. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire appréciateur, savourant d'avance ce que pouvait bien signifier ce pli étrange : « une surprise satisfaisante » ? Cela risquait d'être… intéressant.

Sa relation avec le directeur des Serpentards avait débutée environ un an plus tôt, sur un coup de tête, alors que l'un et l'autre n'en pouvait plus de réfréner leur attirance mutuelle : Snape était venu rendre visite à son filleul mais il n'avait trouvé au manoir que le père. Uniquement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Vous comprendrez donc qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de littéralement lui sauter dessus, au plus grand plaisir du sang-pur. Depuis lors, ils se voyaient régulièrement, dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, crevant de frustration quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce sans avoir le droit de se toucher à cause de la présence d'autre personnes, entretenant une relation réprouvée par la morale ainsi que par la loi de plusieurs pays. Leurs entretiens étaient brefs et secrets mais toujours intenses et passionnels et cela leur suffisait amplement : ils savaient tout deux pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient jamais espérer plus, l'un étant marié et père de famille, et avaient décidé d'un commun accord silencieux de ne jamais évoquer l'avenir, préférant profiter un maximum du temps qu'ils avaient et qu'ils savaient restreint.

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de la grande cheminée de son salon : 21 heures 23… Il soupira et quitta le confort de son fauteuil ancien : si Séverus avait une surprise pour lui, il se devait d'avoir une apparence irréprochable. Bien qu'il savait que son amant s'en moquait et que de toute façon il serait débraillé dans les minutes qui succéderaient son arrivée dans les appartements du maître des potions. Mais bon, Malfoy étant très… Malfoy, il n'aurait au grand jamais accepté de sortir mal vêtu et mal coiffé.

Il se dirigea d'un pas guilleret vers la salle de bains, se dévêtit et prit une douche rapide. Il se sécha ensuite et partit nu vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit l'immense dressing qu'elle contenait et haussa un sourcil circonspect vers la tonne de vêtements qu'il possédait : il était totalement en manque d'inspiration face au choix de sa tenue vestimentaire, son esprit étant déjà occupé à plusieurs lieues de là, dans les appartements d'un certain maître des potions.

Il passa plusieurs tenues en revue et finit par opter pour celle qu'il savait qu'elle allait plaire à son amant : un pantalon de cuir noir, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur son séant parfait, une chemise en satin d'un vert Serpentard qu'il laissa en dehors de son pantalon et qu'il boutonna négligemment, laissant voir une parcelle de son torse pâle sans pour autant en révéler toute la beauté et pour finir, une paire de chaussures italiennes de grande marque, noires également.

Malfoy fit ensuite face au grand miroir situé à sa droite, attrapa une brosse et entreprit de démêler le peu de nœuds que comptait sa chevelure blonde, qu'il finit par nouer en un catogan parfait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 21 heures 54. Parfait.

Avant de se diriger vers sa cheminée afin de rejoindre son amant, il jeta un sourire carnassier à son reflet. Franchement, il n'y avait pas à dire, il se trouvait canon. Jamais Séverus ne pourrait résister plus de quinze secondes à la tentation de lui ôter ses vêtements. Et cette perspective ne déplaisait en rien au blond…

OooO

Le professeur Séverus Snape, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise de même couleur dont les manches étaient retroussées sur ses biceps, était en train de donner l'illusion qu'il corrigeait, assis dos à sa cheminée. L'illusion seulement car en vérité son esprit bouillonnait à cent à l'heure, impatient de se trouver en présence de celui qui partageait son lit autant qu'il le pouvait depuis presque une année.

Soudain, une déflagration se fit entendre et le maître des potions, tournant toujours le dos à la cheminée, sentit le parfum envoutant de Lucius bien avant que ce dernier ne s'approche et ne l'enlace par derrière, lui chuchotant à l'oreille ces quelques mots, dont le ton suave et trainant suffit à le faire frissonner :

- Je t'ai manqué ?... En tous cas toi, tu m'as manqué.

Le blond ponctua sa phrase par un baiser dans le cou de son amant et remonta lentement vers son oreille, qu'il entreprit de malmener du bout de sa langue.

Snape se leva alors en poussant sa chaise brusquement et s'éloigna du nouvel arrivant, sachant pertinemment que s'il le laissait faire, il allait perdre pied dans les prochaines secondes et cela gâcherait tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que ses projets se trouvent contrariés. En aucun cas. Il se retourna vers Lucius, qui lui jeta un regard aguicheur :

- Mmm, tu te la joues violent ce soir ? Pas de soucis Sev'. Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…

- Non Luce ! Pas maintenant ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi avant…

- Non, non. N'espère même pas m'échapper. Surtout dans cette tenue. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que le noir avait des effets grandement aphrodisiaques sur ma personne ? Coïncidence extrême quand on sait que c'est pratiquement la seul couleur qui t'habille…

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil tout en s'approchant sournoisement et le professeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer d'un œil appréciateur la tenue qu'il portait : un pantalon en cuir, porté par Lucius, avait toujours un effet relativement… Puissant sur son esprit. Et, hum… sur son corps aussi d'ailleurs. Et cette foutue chemise le rendait fou à ne laisser qu'entrevoir le trésor pâle qu'elle dissimulait jalousement !

Quand la distance entre eux deux fut réduite à une peau de chagrin, le blond se pencha à quelques centimètres du brun, attendant que celui-ci renonce et reconnaisse sa défaite face à son charme irrésistible, ce qui ne tarda pas car Snape de put s'empêcher de presque immédiatement happer les lèvres pâles qui frémissaient à quelques millimètres des siennes pour un baiser passionné. Oh oui, il lui avait manqué ! Embrasser le sang pur était pour le maître des potions une véritable libération, pareille à une bouffée d'air que l'on reprendrait après avoir retenu sa respiration un trop long moment ou encore telle le premier rayon du soleil après un rude hiver, celui qu'on attendait avec impatience et qui, quand il montre le bout de son nez, réchauffe les cœurs à défaut de réchauffer les corps. Bien qu'ici, le corps de Snape se réchauffait tout de même considérablement.

Malfoy quant à lui était aux anges : non seulement il pouvait enfin se repaitre de ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué, mais en plus il savourait sa victoire avec délectation : bien qu'il avait au début semblé si déterminé à ne pas le toucher dès son arrivée dans ses appartements, au grand jamais Séverus ne pouvait lui résister.

Quand il sentit le brun s'abandonner totalement contre ses lèvres et sous ses doigts qui lui caressaient doucement la nuque et qu'il le sentit prêt à envoyer au diable tous les projets qu'il avait élaborés pour ce soir afin de subir les pires outrages que l'aristo auraient eu en tête, Malfoy s'éloigna soudainement de Snape, lui lança un regard suggestif ayant pour seul but d' exacerber la frustration du professeur. But qui fut manifestement atteint à en juger par l'éclat de pur désir que le blond lut dans les prunelles d'onyx de son compagnon.

- Alors, tu avais quelque chose pour moi semblait-il ! Je suis tout ouïe très cher.

Il lui décocha un sourire éclatant, ravi de son petit effet. Mais Snape n'était pas Snape pour rien et il reprit bien vite contenance, impatient d'enfin dévoiler ses plans à son amant.

- Viens, c'est par là.

Il lui désigna d'un signe la porte qui conduisait à sa classe tout en l'invitant à passer en tête :

- Je t'en prie.

En passant, le blond lui lança un sourire sarcastique :

- Mais quelle galanterie Sév' ! Tu m'épates de jours en jours !

Le brun lui renvoya son sourire tout en répliquant :

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions Malfoy, j'ai juste une belle vue quand tu passes devant…

- Je sais, je suis parfait.

- C'est cela. Et modeste.

- En toutes circonstances !

- Oui bon, fais nous grâce de tes sarcasmes et ouvre cette porte maintenant.

Malfoy poussa un soupir exaspéré mais ouvrit néanmoins la porte conduisant à la salle de classe du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

><p>Court hein ? Oui je sais, c'est exprès NIARK NARK !<p>

Enfin bon, m'en veuillez pas si c'est pas terrible, je suis en Italie et le soleil tape alors bon, je crois que ça a un effet néfaste sur mes neurones...Je suis sure qu'une petite review arrangerait grandement les choses *sifflotements on ne peut plus innocents*


	2. Chapter 2

Je vous livre la suite de mes bêtises ;)

En comptant sur votre indulgence XD

* * *

><p><span>Partie 2<span>

Quand il ouvrit la porte, Lucius ne comprit absolument pas où son amant voulait en venir. C'est seulement quand il entendit une sorte de grognement qu'il comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle de classe. Néanmoins, cela n'éclaira pas sa lanterne pour autant et il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Séverus, qu'il lui fit un hochement de tête équivalant à un « regarde et tais-toi ».

C'est alors que de derrière un banc du fond, une tête aux cheveux noirs en bataille apparut, bientôt suivie par le reste d'un corps, vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jeans délavé. Le corps en question fit le tour du banc sans lever la tête, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir les deux nouveaux venus, posa sur le pupitre une marmite énorme ainsi qu'un seau et une éponge et commença à frotter l'intérieur du chaudron en maugréant entre ses dents, tournant le dos aux deux amants. Malfoy sourit à demi : Potter. Effectivement, cela risquait d'être intéressant… Bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas les desseins du directeur des Serpentards.

Le blond se mit à détailler le corps sous ses yeux : ainsi penché, sa chemise se relevait d'une dizaine de centimètres, ce qui laissait à Malfoy le loisir de voir le creux des reins découvert du Gryffondor. Son regard descendit un peu plus bas et tomba sur son cul, qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vilain… Malgré le fait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas outre mesure, Lucius se devait de reconnaître qu'il avait toujours eut une attirance pour Potter, un mélange de fascination et de désir irrépressible. Et Séverus ne l'ignorait sans doute pas. Il ne comprenait donc pas la manœuvre de ce dernier… Un marmonnement plus élevé que les autres du survivant mit fin aux pensées du sang-pur :

- Non mais il se prend pour qui ce con ? Laver des chaudrons ! Cool, l'extase quoi ! Faudrait peut-être qu'il remette sa liste de punition à jour parce que ça commence vraiment à faire pitié !

Malfoy rit dans sa barbe et tourna la tête vers Snape, curieux de sa réaction. Il allait sans doute le stupéfixier sur place… Mais le professeur se contenta d'un raclement de gorge sonore, à la surprise de son amant.

A l'entende de ce bruit, Potter se retourna vivement et découvrit une paire d'onyx l'épiant, ainsi que deux orbes grises, ce qui le surprit : mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien foutre Malfoy ici ? En plus, il n'appréciait pas du tout l'éclat étrange qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux… Même s'il devait avouer qu'ainsi vêtu, il n'était pas… comment dire… désagréable à regarder ?

- Allez-y Potter, insultez-moi. Ça ne sera qu'une raison supplémentaire pour vous mettre en retenue. Ça tombe bien, j'ai encore toute une pièce remplie de chaudrons incrustés de crasse !

Ledit Potter ne trouva rien à redire et jugea plus prudent de retourner à son nettoyage sans piper mot, bien que cela en coutait à son orgueil malmené.

Toujours dans l'ignorance, Lucius jeta un second regard empli d'incompréhension au professeur, qui lui répondit par pensées en se servant de ses dons de légilimens, les yeux toujours rivés sur son élève et ne daignant pas regarder l'aristo.

« Il est à toi. Pour la soirée du moins. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard cette fois abasourdi et lui répondit de la même manière, histoire ne pas faire part de leurs échanges à un Potter toujours affairé sur son chaudron qui leur lançait parfois des coups d'œil qu'il présumait discrets.

« Hein ? Sév', t'es sûr que ça va ? Tu as préparé quelle potion récemment ? Parce que je crois que tu t'es un peu trop penché dessus et que les vapeurs te sont montées à la tête…»

Le brun se tourna cette fois vers le blond, rivant ses yeux noirs luisant d'un étrange éclat dans ceux de Lucius.

« Tu le convoites non ? »

Le teint pâle de Malfoy se colora légèrement d'un rose clair.

« Euh… »

« Ne mens pas. Je t'ai déjà surpris le regardant et tu avais ce regard… »

« Quel regard ? »

« Celui que tu prends quand tu… VEUX quelque chose. Celui que tu as d'ailleurs en ce moment même, les yeux rivés sur son jeans… »

Le rose clair gagna en intensité.

« N'importe quoi… »

« C'est bon, arrête de nier. Je ne t'en veux pas de toute manière. Non, je te comprends même… »

Ceci étant dit, il tourna de nouveau ses yeux sur son élève mais, cette fois, un étage plus bas.

Malfoy quand à lui, n'avait rien perdu de son regard ahuri et continuait de fixer son amant avec insistance :

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

« En aucun cas. »

« De toute façon, tu ne peux pas me l'offrir. »

« Et pourquoi je te prie ? »

« Pour offrir quelque chose, il faut déjà le posséder. »

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Snape pour seule réponse.

« Attends ? Tu l'as… Toi, tu as … ? Avec… ? »

Le sourire amusé se muta en sourire satisfait :

« Jaloux ? »

« Non très cher, tu es libre. Nous ne sommes pas mariés à ce que je sache. »

Au ton glacial employé pour sa dernière réplique, Snape sut que l'égo de Malfoy venait de prendre un coup. Mais il ne parvint pas à déterminer si c'était parce qu'il pensait qu'il l'avait trompé ou simplement parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'avait pas été le premier des deux à mettre Potter dans son lit… Il rétablit bien vite la situation :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy… Je ne l'ai pas touché... Pas encore. »

Son amant lui jeta un regard féroce et lui dit sur le même ton froid :

« Dans tous les cas, tu ne peux pas me le donner. Ça ne t'apporterait que des ennuis. »

« Il ne dira rien à personne. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je ferais remarquer au grand sorcier que tu es qu'il n'a aucune raison de ne pas nous nuire ! »

« Il te trouve à son goût. »

Malfoy prit de nouveau un regard abasourdi, pas certain d'avoir saisi le sens des propos de son amant.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien compris. Je cite : « Putain pas moche le Malfoy hein ! Et c'est quoi c'te chemise ? Non mais plus canon il a pas trouvé ? Il veut quoi ? M'allumer ? J'vais te le planquer contre un mur moi, tu vas voir ! Et te le… » »

Malfoy le coupa vivement, ne voulant pas entendre quelles idées tordues les hormones d'un adolescent pouvaient bien avoir.

« CA VA ! J'ai compris le sens premier… Il est toujours aussi incapable en occlumencie à ce que je peux constater. »

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Mais ça a ses avantages. »

« Je ne puis qu'acquiescer… »

« Bon… Tu le veux mon cadeau ? Ou je le prends pour moi ? »

Séverus se tourna de nouveau vers Lucius, un sourire à présent suggestif pendu aux lèvres.

« Non, non c'est bon, il me sied parfaitement. Je vais toute suite le… prendre. »

Ceci étant dit, il fit le tour du bureau après avoir lancé et clin d'œil à son amant qui lui souriait et se dirigea aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'un fauve à l'affut vers Potter, toujours affairé avec son chaudron et ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait bientôt lui tomber sur la tête.

Une fois parvenu près du Gryffondor sans que celui-ci n'ait ne fut-ce que deviner ses mouvements, le blond déposa une main légère sur la partie de peau exposée du survivant qui avait tant attiré son attention quelques minutes auparavant. Sa peau était douce et chaude et la sentir sous ses doigts commença à réveiller une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Lucius…

Potter, quand à lui, releva brusquement la tête et planta deux émeraudes dans les orbes grises de l'aristo quand il sentit des doigts frais glisser sur le bas de son dos et remonter en douceur sous sa chemise. Sans un mot, ayant déjà fort bien compris comment tout cela allait finir et ne trouvant pas cette perspective désagréable, il jeta son éponge dans le chaudron abandonné et prit appui de ses deux mains sur le pupitre sans quitter Malfoy des yeux. Ce dernier fit disparaître le chaudron ainsi que l'éponge et le seau d'eau d'un informulé et esquissa un sourire appréciateur à la vue de l'accélération de la respiration du Gryffondor ainsi qu'au rougissement distinct de ses joues.

Le blond agrippa soudain ses hanches et le retourna sans douceur. Il le souleva ensuite légèrement pour le déposer sur le banc et la main qui caressait auparavant son dos passa devant, toujours sous la chemise, alors que l'autre commençait une lutte avec les boutons du vêtement. Pendant ce temps, les lèvres pâles de l'aristo frôlaient le cou de Potter, lui soutirant des soupirs abandonnés.

Une fois les boutons de la chemise défaits, Lucius en délesta le survivant et envoya valser le morceau de tissu indésirable au loin. Il déposa ensuite ses deux mains de part et d'autre du corps assis devant lui et prit bien soin de ne plus le toucher en dardant ses yeux noirs de désir dans ceux du rouge et or, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure d'impatience. Après une minute passée à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, le Gryffondor commençait à trouver le temps long. Surtout que même s'ils ne se touchaient pas, il pouvait sentit la chaleur du blond irradier de son corps.

- On se défile Malfoy ?

- Jamais Potter, je voulais juste vous faire réclamer votre dû…

Le sang-pur lui jeta un sourire coquin et, incapable de résister plus longtemps, fondit sur ses lèvres frémissantes, qu'il dévora avidement. Tout en caressant sa langue de la sienne, ses mains se dirigèrent lentement vers la fermeture du jeans de Potter et en défirent les boutons en un tour de main. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Lucius souleva légèrement sa future conquête, lui retira pantalon et boxer et commença à presser doucement son sexe tendu. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers l'avant de la classe, pour y découvrir un Séverus torse nu agrippant avec force le bord du pupitre sur lequel il était appuyé et tremblant de tous ses membres devant le spectacle alléchant qui se déroulait sous ses yeux affamés. Le blond lui décocha un haussement de sourcil suggestif qui signifiait clairement au brun de venir prendre part aux opérations…

Il redirigea ensuite toute son attention sur Potter, qui gémissait à présent outrageusement sous les caresses expertes de Malfoy. Sans cesser ses mouvements, l'aristo partit à la découverte du corps alangui contre lui avec sa langue, en commençant par sa gorge, continuant sur sa clavicule, descendant encore et mordillant en douceur les deux boutons de chair qu'il sentit se dresser contre sa langue et achevant en apothéose devant le membre dont sa main s'occupait toujours.

Il s'apprêtait à y poser sa langue quand il sentit un corps se presser dans son dos en l'entourant de ses bras :

- Tu es beaucoup trop habillé pour de telles circonstances Luce…

Le blond envoya une main se balader sur le corps de son amant et celle-ci lui apprit qu'ils étaient à présent deux en tenue d'Adam dans la pièce alors que lui était toujours vêtu de pied en cap. Il allait vite falloir remédier à la situation…

Comme s'ils avaient lu dans ses pensées, les deux autres se mirent à le débarrasser de ses effets en un même mouvement, Potter s'occupant de la chemise et Snape de son pantalon. A deux, ils eurent bien vite raison de son accoutrement et Lucius se retrouva dans le même état vestimentaire qu'eux.

Il retourna donc à l'occupation qu'il avait délaissée, à savoir s'occuper su sexe qui palpitait à vingt centimètres à peine de lui. Il le lécha d'abord sur toute sa longueur pour ensuite l'engloutir presque entièrement, commençant de longs va-et-vient qui arrachèrent à Potter des bruits qui, s'il avait pu l'être, auraient encore plus excité le sang pur.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus avait glissé une main sur le torse du blond, qu'elle avait caressé avec une lenteur infernale avant de se saisir du membre dressé qui réclamait ardemment un tantinet de soins…

Après quelques minutes seulement de ce traitement, Lucius, qui venait de forcer son amant à enlever sa main pour ne pas risquer de prématurément mettre un terme à ce qui s'apprêtait sans doute à être la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de leurs vies, sentit Potter haleter encore plus fort et une main s'aventura dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'obliger à remonter :

- Aaa… Arrête.

Ce fut le maître des potions qui lui répondit :

- Et bien Potter ? Déjà ? Je vous signale qu'à votre âge, on est censé être vigoureux et résistant.

Le Gryffondor lui aurait balancé une réplique cinglante sur un ton acerbe s'ils n'avaient pas été dans pareille situation… Mais pour l'heure, il préféra se taire et garder son énergie pour la suite, qui promettait d'être joyeuse puisque Malfoy s'était relevé,l'avait allongé sur le banc d'une pression sur les épaules et venait de saisir ses jambes pour les déposer sur ses épaules. Il sentit ensuite un doigt se glisser en lui pour le préparer sommairement, doigt qui fut bien vite remplacé par quelque chose de plus consistant qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir.

Lucius, motivé par le cri du survivant, venait d'entamer ses va-et-vient en soupirant quand il sentit un doigt pénétrer sa propre intimité, rapidement suivi de deux autres, qui lui arrachèrent des gémissements bruyants. Il continua néanmoins ses mouvements en Potter et posa sur le sexe tendu devant lui une main qui s'empressa de donner au Gryffondor du plaisir pour les cinq prochaines années.

Après un temps, les trois doigts en lui trouvèrent sa prostate et la martyrisèrent sans ménagements. C'en fut trop pour Lucius, qui n'en pouvait déjà plu de sentir la chaleur de Potter autour de son membre ni de voir allongé devant lui les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri silencieux et une expression de total abandon peinte sur le visage, et il jouit en se retenant d'une main sur le banc, l'autre étant toujours occupée sur le rouge et or. Ce dernier ne put se retenir bien longtemps non plus et se libéra entre les doigts habiles qui venaient de le conduire à l'apogée de son plaisir.

En sueur, essoufflé mais satisfait, Lucius se laissa aller contre le torse de son amant tout en caressant d'une main légère la cuisse de Potter.

Le maître des potions enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'aristo, y déposa un baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Les yeux fermés, ses fonctions vitales ayant retrouvé un rythme acceptable, le blond sourit en lui chuchotant un « merci » empli de reconnaissance.

- De rien… Réveille-toi à présent…

OooO

Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut en manquant de tomber de son fauteuil ancien. Il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Ce qu'il comprenait par contre, c'était qu'une érection monstrueuse déformait son jeans noir et lui faisait un mal de chien. Un regard à l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée lui apprit qu'il était 21h57.

Un corps sortit alors d'un recoin sombre de la pièce et vint se poser délicatement sur ses genoux. Le maître des potions esquissa un sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Lucius. Il se retira et lui lança un clin d'oeil :

- Ça t'as plu ?

Le sang-pur fronça les sourcils :

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Séverus le coupa :

- Sur la lettre. Du somnifère de mon cru faisant effet par simple contact avec la peau.

- Et comment tu as fait pour… pour créer ça ?

Un second sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape :

- Je suis expert en illusions mentales, tu savais pas ?

- …

Le maître des potions avisa alors l'entre-jambe gonflé de son amant :

- Mais je vois que mon petit tour de passe-passe a laissé quelques… séquelles. Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pour habitude de toujours réparer les dégâts que je cause.

Sur ce, il déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Lucius, qui finalement se disait que la réalité risquait d'être tout aussi savoureuse que l'illusion qu'il venait de vivre…

THE END

* * *

><p>Et voilà :D<p>

Petite review ? Non ? Bon ok...


End file.
